Second Child
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Membicarakan anak perempuan Ino, membuat Naruto menginginkan anak kedua. Namun sayang Sakura tak menyetujuinya, mengambil inisiatif lain. Naruto mencoba menanyakan pada anak semata wayangnya, apa mau punya adik baru./"Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu, Naruto. Aku sudah lebih cukup memiliki Naku diantara kita."/NaruSaku always/Canon(?)/Request fic/


**Naruto; ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**Out of Character/ Many Mistake here/ Story from me/ Canon(?)**

**Family, Romance, a little bit Humor.**

**Req Fic from ****Namikaze KahFi ErZA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Child**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu coretan abstrak menjadi pengakhir tumpukan kertas yang baru saja dikerjakan Sang Hokage. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, benar-benar menghela nafas panjang. Jemarinya terasa kaku karena seharian menggengam alat tulis untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

Kursi itu sedikit bergerak. Memutar. Memperhatikan langit yang telah berganti warna menjadi kelam dari balik jendela kerjanya. Hanya beberapa titik bintang yang terlihat sebagai pelengkapnya. Ia beranjak, sedikit mengibaskan jubah hokage yang dikenakannya. Melangkah keluar ruangan.

Ia terlambat pulang lagi. Dan untung saja istri dan anaknya memaklumi akan pekerjaannya yang memang akhir-akhir ini begitu banyak. Jalan yang tengah dilewatinya pun sedikit melengang hanya terlihat beberapa para ninja yang mungkin baru saja kembali dari misi.

Rambut pirangnya sedikit memanjang. Mungkin karena kesibukannya, ia jadi lupa untuk memangkas sedikit rambutnya. Tapi toh, Sakura juga tak ambil pusing. Ia justru malah terasa makin tampan dengan rambut seperti ini. Mirip seperti Ayahnya.

Bibir Hokage itu sedikit terkekeh pelan. _'Betapa Narsis dirinya.'_

"Malam-malam begini apa ada yang lucu?"

Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit kencang. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sakura-chan kau menggagetkanku saja..."Satu tangannya bergerak mengelus dada, mencoba meredam jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Birunya masih jeli memperhatikan wanita cantik yang tengah berjalan mendekat padanya itu.

"Pekerjaanmu baru selesai?" Sang istri mendekat. Memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang nampak kelelahan. Dan mendapatkan anggukan cepat dari Naruto.

"Kamu juga baru selesai dari rumah sakit?" Jemari milik lelaki itu perlahan meraih jemari Sakura. Mengenggamnya dan mereka kembali mulai melanjutkan langkah menuju rumah.

"Tidak. Aku baru dari tempat Ino tadi. Ada beberapa urusan." Naruto sekali lagi menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Dan mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"Apa tugasmu masih banyak sekali? Kamu justru lebih sibuk ketimbang para ninja yang mendapatkan misi?" Mereka berbelok diujung jalan. Dan rumah mereka sudah terlihat dipandangan.

"Iya, banyak sekali permintaan dari desa-desa tetangga. " Jawabnya pelan.

"Kamu tahu Naruto? Anak perempuan Ino itu manis sekali dan sangat pintar. Beruntung sekali dia memilikinya.." Sakura berucap antusias saat mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu rumah. Naruto membuka dan melangkah masuk. Melepaskan jubah hokagenya dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Kamu juga ingin punya anak perempuan?" Mata biru itu tertutup seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bersandar dipunggung sofa. Sedikit memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sementara Sakura memilih berjalan menuju dapur. Membuat dua air minum.

"Aku tak bilang seperti itu..." Ia menjawab dari arah dapur, sedikit berteriak.

"Aku hanya menceritakan tentang bagaimana pintarnya Hika. Kamu juga tahukan?" Sakura keluar dapur. Wanita cantik itu meletak nampan berisi dua teh diatas meja. Lalu duduk disebelah Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian kelopak itu kembali terbuka. Menampilan irisnya yang sedikit menyayu. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan timbul senyum cemerlang dari bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita punya anak lagi? Kitakan cuma punya satu anak, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura menautkan alis, lirikan matanya berubah tajam. "Aku hanya bercerita, kenapa kamu jadi berpikiran seperti itu?" jawabnya ketus.

Naruto memanyunkan bibir, bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. "Kita cuma punya satu. Kamu tak lihat teman-teman kita yang lain punya lebih dari dua anak. Apa kamu tak tertarik?"

"Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu, Naruto. Aku sudah lebih cukup memiliki Naku diantara kita." Sahut Sakura mulai kesal.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura-chan...kumohon." dua buah tangan itu saling menangkup, memohon. Sakura membuang muka. Melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kamu tak melihat keadaan kita? Otakmu itu masih saja bodoh, baka." Ia mengomel. Wajah cantiknya terlihat memerah.

Bahu Naruto terlihat turun. "Apa salahnya sih? Banyak anakkan lebih bagus..." Satu jitakan pelan mendarat dikepala lelaki itu. Membuatnya sedikit mengaduh.

"Sakura-chan, kau kejam sekali.." ucapnya mendramatisir sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Ah, lebih baik aku tanya Naku saja. Siapa tahu dia mau adik..."

Mata hijau itu mendelik sempurna. Meraih lengan Naruto yang hendak beranjak. "Jangan bercanda, Baka." Ancamnya.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kitakan belum tahu Sakura-chan..."

"Ayah-Ibu, kalian sudah pulang?"

Kebetulan yang sangat tepat. Anak semata wayang Naruto-Sakura baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakkan, juga tangannya yang bergerak mengusap-usap wajah mengantuknya. Kemunginan baru saja bangun tidur. Ia berdiri diujung tangga bawah.

Naruto dan Sakura serempak menoleh. Senyum Naruto terlihat semakin lebar. "Kebetulan sekali kamu bangun. Ayah ingin bertanya padamu..."

Naku hanya terdiam. Seperti seolah masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang hilang karena baru bangun.

"Kamu mau adik, tidak?" tanya Naruto t_o the point_ dan langsung mendapat cubitan di perutnya dari sang istri.

"Hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu. " Ucap Sakura tajam, lalu beralih pada sang anak yang masih berdiri setia ditempatnya. "Jangan dengarkan ucapan Ayahmu ini."

Alis Naku terlihat naik. Bola hijau yang diwariskan dari sang Ibu juga terlihat sedikit menajam. Sebelum kemudian ia berjalan melangkah menuju dapur. Membuat bingung kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura dan Naruto nampak saling menatap. "Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian sosok Naku kembali berjalan keluar dari dapur. "Bagaimana, kamu mau tidak? Hitung-hitung punya teman.." sekali lagi Naruto menanyai anaknya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Sang anak terlihat sedikit menoleh kepada Naruto. Ia baru saja berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Satu kakinya pun sudah menapaki tangga pertama.

"Kau ini, aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti bertanya hal seperti itu, masih saja melakukannya. " Sakura kembali menggerutu. Benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Naruto yang tak berkembang juga. "Sebaiknya kamu kembali kekamar, Naku. Tak usah kamu dengarkan perkataan tak jelas Ayahmu."

"Sudahlah Ibu tak apa-apa." Menurunkan kakinya, Tubuhnya kali ini sempurna menghadap pada kedua orang tuanya. "Ayah bertanya padaku ingin punya adik atau tidak?!" Naku bertanya memastikan, dan Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Sang anak menghela nafas pelan. Sebelum kemudian hijau miliknya semakin menajam. "Apa Ayah tak tahu umurku berapa? Aku sudah hampir DUA PULUH tahun. Dan Ayah menanyakan aku ingin adik atau tidak seperti aku ini masih bocah belasan tahun?! Astaga, Ayah benar-benar..." Naku menggerang sembari meremas helai rambutnya. Benar-benar tak menyangka Ayahnya bisa sebodoh itu. Jabatan Hokage tak menjamin sifat Ayahnya berubah.

Ia yang sudah mau menikah disodori pertanyaan seperti itu?

Tuhan, ia mulai gila.

"Ayah beruntung karena ibu masih betah disamping Ayah jika mengingat tingkat ketidakpintaraan Ayah yang tak juga berubah." Dan kemudian Naku kembali melangkah menapaki tangga dengan wajah kesalnya. Sengaja menghentakkan kakinya.

Naruto menatap kepergiaan Sang anak. Menggaruk kaku tengkuknya dan beralih menatap Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kebingungan.

"Memang aku salah apa?"

**-The End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Bagaimana? **

**Sebenarnya mau dibuat AU tapi pengen coba bikin canon lagi. Semoga saja hasilnya tak mengecewakan. ^^**

**sebelumnya, aku minta maaf klo punya salah yg disengaja ataupun tak disengaja pada kalian semua..;D**

**Mau mudik dulu kerumah simbah..**

**Klo hr minggu dpn dah balik InsyaAllah hate u brothernya ku publish senin depan...#maklum_tak_ada_fasilitas_browsing_disana.  
**


End file.
